rf4wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Game HUD
The main game window includes the main status indicator. Character status indicators Energy indicator This indicator displays the player’s energy reserves. The energy is needed for fighting fish, crafting, running and other physical activities. The energy level and its regeneration speed depend on the player’s food level and comfort. Food may also affect the energy regeneration. Food indicator Make sure to eat at regular intervals to remain satiated. The food level affects the energy regeneration speed. Some food products may have additional bonuses: besides giving a full stomach, they may raise other characteristics as well. Health Indicator Displays the player’s state of health. With a deterioration of health, the maximum reserve and recovery of the energy rate are reduced. Comfort indicator Comfort is made up by the current weather conditions and the player’s equipment. It also depends on particular areas on the locations. The player may feel uncomfortable in the marshes or in the dark forest, but the comfort will be higher while standing next to a campfire. Comfort affects the energy regeneration speed. Experience indicator This indicator displays the angler’s current level and the progress bar. It also shows the amount of experience points required for the next level. Compass and navigation The compass displays the player’s position on the map, his or her coordinates and wind direction. The wind direction is indicated with a round spot that points to the side from which the wind blows. Keepnet indicator If the keepnet is full, the player can’t put another caught fish into it. Time and weather indicator The life cycle and activity of fish depends on time and weather. For each fish, there is a particular advantageous period of daily activity. During this period the chance of catching a trophy specimen increases significantly. As a rule, fish are most active at sunset and before dawn. However there may be exceptions to this that you will grasp as you gain experience. Nocturnal fish species feed mainly at night. They prefer to stay in the deep water or in holes during the daytime. Therefore, for efficient and productive fishing the player should learn to plan his day correctly. The weather affects fish activity as well. When it’s hot, cloudiness and rain give a positive influence on the catch and when it’s cold, vice versa. When the sun warms the water and accelerates all biological processes it will increase fish activity. It is also recommended to keep up with the temperature deviation from the daily norm, as this may cause changes in fish activity. Current bait, lure and groundbait indicator This indicator block displays the bait or lure that is attached to the rod that is in the player’s hands at the moment. It also displays the groundbait loaded into the feeder (if a bottom rod is used) and/or a PVA stick. Stress indicator The stress indicator displays the stress level that your tackle currently bears. The indicator displays a relative stress; the critical level of which depends on the robustness of the weakest component of the rig. The following components take part in the calculation of the weakest unit: the rod, the reel, the fishing line, the leader and the hook. If the critical stress level is exceeded, there is a chance of breaking the weakest component or even several components at once if the load was exceeded significantly. Also, a higher stress increases tackle wear.